The Growing Fondness Between Two Hearts
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: See that boy over there? The one with the pink hair? What if I told you... he was your soulmate? He is more than just a friendly stranger with a kind face, so much more than you could possibly imagine if you just take his hand... and don't let go.
1. The Start to a Fairy 'Tail'

"Once in a while, in our ordinary lives, fate sends us a real life fairy tale."

.

* * *

Out of all the students at Fairy Tail High, one almost didn't exist. Everyone had crowds of friends around them, had dated every one of their friends at least twice, and never was quiet in conversation. But one, didn't have any friends, never spoke, and never had a boyfriend. She lived with only her mother, who was sickly and frail, and her cat. Everyone else at her school lived in giant houses and had both of their parents working. She had a job after school while her mother worked at somewhere she never told her daughter. Life was tough but not as bad as it sounded. According to this young girl, friends are all just backstabbing liars.

* * *

If you were to find yourself standing in Class B's room, you would never notice the back corner had a person back there. There were no other students crowded around her desk, the teacher never called on her, and she never spoke to another soul. Some of her old "friends" would bring up in conversation, but only when they said, "Bet you 100 yen no one has heard Lucy talk!" Or, "How much you want to bet that Heartfilia has never had a boyfrriend or her first kiss?"

Whenever some of the girls passed her, they would tease her about how she was seventeen and she still hadn't been kissed, but after the 50th time that happened, Lucy just ignored it. She had no male admirers, so she admired no males. But she knew what boy that every girl wanted to hook up with because of all the gossip between Natsu Dragneel's fangirls.

Natsu Dragneel, a Class A student with spiky pink, or salmon, hair and black eyes. Always wearing a scarf with a white scaly pattern. He is completely unattracted to girls, and a dummy when it comes to romance. But there is a good 95% of the female population at his school that write his last name as theirs.

Every trip to the bathroom included conversations like, "Natsu is so cute! I think he might like me, I caught him staring at me while we were talking and doing our project for reading! OMG! I just want to grab him by the scarf and..." By that time, Lucy had left.

One day, all that would change. Fate had a plan for our poor little outcast, and most of the time, fate is a bitch.

Lucy's POV

A few steps away from my desk, and I saw her again. I saw Michelle with all of my old friends. Her, and the guy I used to like, and his girlfriend, and a few faces I didn't know. The ones who ruined being social for me. I wonder... do they still take advantage of their friends and use them to get out of trouble? Do they still remember the incident?

* * *

_"I am very disapointed in all of you. Whos idea was it to play catch with my aniversary present? That was a very special vase from America!"_

_Michelle pointed at me. "It was Lucy! She said that it would be fun and threw it. I tried to stop her!"_

_But, I didn't do it. I didn't do anything._

_"Well you will have to pay me back Lucy! Good job for telling the truth Michelle." The teacher put a gold sticker on her shirt and grabbed my hand as she walked towards the door._

_I didn't do anything, I really didn't! Please, believe me! _

* * *

It took me forever to pay back that vase. That thing was worth more than me. That and now teachers hate me and don't even bother to try and teach me. My mother thinks I am a straight A teachers pet with buckets of friends, but she never bothers to ask why no one ever calls, or comes over, or invites me over. She has never wondered why she is never invited to parent teacher conferences, or even why I never smile anymore. My teachers act like they are scared to speak to the mother of "a demon".

After the vase thing, my "friends" avoided me and got gold stars for blaming what they did on me. And there was the things they said when they thought I wasn't there. There was a mix of trash talk, but mostly "shes only good for her house, money, food, and to get us out of trouble," and "Shes not even worth it. No one is her friend, she is a demon." Isn't it funny how your best friend can turn into your worst enemy in only the blink of an eye? What are friends anyway? I have enemies. They still call me names and they still ignore me when I walk by.

Another day of making shapes out of the clouds was what was going to happen. Or should I read today? I guess I'll just...

"Natsu-kun!" Almost all the girls got up and ran to the hallway. Squeals filled my hearing and I put my hands over my ears. What is their problem? He isn't even in this class.

"Natsu! Do you wanna go out with me to karoke?"

"Sure, it'll be fun."

"Yes!" I heard footsteps and a few disapointed groans except for one happy squeal. "I got date with Naaatsu! I got a date with Naaatsu!" A very happy Minerva danced around her desk while we waited for Mr. Clive. Her female friends gave her high fives while her guy friends rolled their eyes and pretended not to care.

"You know he probably won't show up right?" Minerva stopped and all eyes turned to the voice.

It was none other than Natsu's best friend, Gray Fullbuster. Tall, raven black hair, abs, tattoo, and no shirt, again. His own herd of fans gathered around him, led by no other than his stalker, Juvia. He sat with his feet on his desk and his head leaning back onto his arms, which were crossed behind his head. He opened one eye to look at Minerva.

She looked shocked yet sad, but then her friends all gathered around her saying that he likes her and shes special because he said yes. Minerva nodded and looked at Gray with a smug expression. "Well, then why did he say yes then?"

Gray smirked and closed his eye again. "Its Natsu. He doesn't say no, but he also never goes. You're no more special to him than the gum he spits out every day." Just to prove his point he spit the gum he was chewing, on Minerva's shoe.

She looked down at her shoe and then back up at Gray, tears evident in her eyes. Ok, even though I don't care about her or her group of friends, that was pretty harsh. Within the seconds it took Gray to reopen his mouth, Minerva slapped him. The room went silent, excpet for the breathing of Minerva. She turned and came face to face with the teacher. "Minerva, I'll see you in detention. Expect ISS (in school suspension) tomorrow."

She looked like a sad puppy as she stared at the teacher, but she nodded and went to her seat. She glared at Gray as she walked by and sat down. But he turned around, because her seat was two behind him, and whispered to his friend Loke. Minerva raised an eyebrow and tried to listen in, but they both turned to face her, and they stuck out their tongues.

That, ladies and gentlemen, is a sign of immaturity.

Minerva looked so stunned at their childish comeback, everyone couldn't help but laugh and reach over to give Gray and Loke high fives. Minerva's "friends" even laughed. And, because of this, I rest my case. Friends always come back to haunt you. Eventually, they turn around and sell you out, turn against you, or just hate you out of the blue. Even just laughing at you can be a bad sign.

The door swings open, and all the guys start drooling. Oh great, here comes Queen Bitch. She struts tto the front of the room, strikes a pose, and flutters her eyelashes. "Oh dear, I'm soooooooo sorry for being late teacher. Will you please forgive me?"

Ladies and gentlemen, meet my worst enemy. Lisanna Strauss. The most sluttiest and stuck up person I have ever met. She is the leader of the cheerleading team and flirts with every guy, even if she knows they are only staring at her ass when she waves and blows a kiss. I don't know what her problem is with me, but she HATES my guts. And the feeling is mutual. She has got her eyes on the prize, Natsu. She thinks that if she makes her outfits more skimpier, and if she flirts with him 24/7 that he'll ask her out.

When I first heard her say this (not in those exact words), I whispered slut, and maybe she heard me.

Mr. Clive blinked before he stood up, closed his eyes, cleared his breath and... (I was smirking, hoping she gets detention like Minerva) and he...

"Of course! Anything for the beautiful Lisanna! And my what a sexy... err... I mean nice outfit you have today!" He got one of those perverted old man faces and she just sat, or stood, there taking in his perverted compliments and remarks.

What a let down. Well, time to pull out the journal. I'm gonna be here for a while.

* * *

I walked through the halls and towards the door of the school, my lunch in hand. This school is big enough that you could ditch all your classes and not get caught. The front of the school was where everyday everyone sat, except me. I found the prettiest place behind a wall of ivy. A whole forest of cherry trees, and right now they are in blossom. I can just sit back here and eat with the trees for company.

This place is where I found my cat, Happy. Back when it was my first year here. He was an abandoned kitten, and I was looking for a good spot to eat without getting ridiculed at. He had probably been back here for a while... he was as shriveled up as a potato sack. And his ex-owner must have been... well, imaginative. When I found him, he was dyed baby blue. He was meowing from hunger, but no one payed any attention as girls gathered around Natsu and boys around Lisanna. I was sitting next to the ivy wall and at first... I thought his wailing was a ghost... and I fell backwards and right through the ivy (which I thought covered a real wall). The meowing grew louder and I followed it. Sitting in an old worn out cardboard box with only a ratted old cushion to sit on, was a blue kitten, only a big as my fist. Luckily, I had some fish in my lunch.

That day, I ate no lunch, but I found my new lunch spot and got a kitten. Sometimes, Happy will wait out here for me and we'll eat together. Other times, I eat by myself. It all depends on how lazy the cat is. Actually, being a lone wolf is awesome. Without friends, there is no backstabbing, boy drama, or the requirement of talking.

I leaned back until my body was flat on the ground. Cherry blossoms fell on and around me, blanketing the underneath of the tree I was laying under. I saw clouds drifting across blue sky, and cherry blossoms floating in the wind. It was such a beautiful sight, I couldn't stop my eyes from closing...

* * *

Normal POV

_Whoosh!_

Lucy flew through the hall on rabbits feet. She fell asleep outside... right before P.E..

She. Was. Screwed.

P.E. was run by a demon. Student Coucil Rep. Erza took over P.E. after Natsu put the normal teacher in the hospital, hes been in a coma for the whole year. And if you showed up late, death was the most mild punishment. Class A and B had P.E. together, so Lisanna would be hitting on Natsu when Lucy got there.

For some reason, when Lucy finally made it to the gym, everyone was goofing around. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't know anyone to ask. She just stood in the doorway until, "Hey! You by the door!"

Lucy looked surprised, she was the only one by the door. She just stood until a VERY familiar face ran up to her. "Hey. Erza's gone today, so you can just do whatever you want. Here, come with me."

Natsu Dragneel put his hand out to Lucy. She stared blankly at his hand. Why her? Apparently, he didn't know Michelle or Lisanna or any of those girls very wel...

She found herself taking his hand. He smiled at her and led her across the gym. Every girl playing basketball or volleyball stopped to stare. Lisanna stood with a disgusted face. Lucy pushed up her glasses, and (she couldn't help it) smirked. Lisanna made one of those 'oh no you didn't' faces and Lucy giggled.

"Here, you can sit here if you want. I see you brought a book so, I just guessed you might want to read." Lucy looked to her hand and saw her favorite book, a murder mystery with romance sprinkled in.. She didn't even realize she brought it from her locker.

She nodded and sat in the corner spot. It was actually rather comfy... At the time she didn't realize why every jaw open seemed to drop lower. But when she saw the name tag above her, she saw their reasoning. This was Natsu's spot, the one he wouldn't let anyone sit in, no matter what circumstances. His jacket was blanketed on parts of the wall and on the bench, so she wasn't touching the wall.

He smiled and left. She opened her book and flipped to the spot where her bookmark was open to. But, instead of reading, she secretly spied on Natsu.

* * *

(With Natsu and Gray, 20 min. after Lucy sat down.)

"Phew! Good game Gray, even though I totally made more baskets than you." Natsu leaned back against a random bench while Gray sat up next to him.

"Yay yah, rub it in. I'll kick your butt next time." Gray took a towel and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

Natsu and Gray watched all the rest of their classes screw around, from the nerds doing calculus homework, to the girls shooting hoops and passing around a volleyball. Gray looked over at Natsu. "Hey, if you could ask anyone here out, who would it be?"

Natsu turned to look at Gray. "Eh, I don't care about any of them."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Just pick one, or I'll pick for you." He smirked when Natsu groaned and sat up.

"Fine." He scanned the class, and when he came across his usual corner, he pointed his finger toward the young blonde reading. "Her! The geek in the glasses!"

Gray followed his finger and his jaw dropped. "Who is that? And why is she in your spot?""

Natsu shrugged and said, "How should I know? She's in your class. And I let her sit there."

Gray turned to look at his friend and glared. "You wouldn't even let me sit there when I broke my leg and Erza called an ambulance. I had to sit on the freaking floor."

Natsu smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Yay, but I've never seen her before. I've known you since I was sucking my thumb. But she would be the one I would date in a heartbeat."

Gray replied, "Why her? Why not someone like Lisanna?"

"Because," Natsu directed his finger towards said white haired girl, "Lisanna is a slutty head cheerleader who woul sleep with anyone, and that blonde is a cute outcast."

"Pshhh. Why don't you go ask her out then?" Gray leaned back and closed his eyes.

Natsu stood up. "Fine. I will, since you're gonna be a prick about it." Gray opened his eyes in surprise.

Natsu strutted across the gym and slid across the bench until he was directly beside the blonde. "Hey, what ya reading?"

She pointed at the cover and continued to read. He laughed, "Ok, well whats your name?"

This time she looked at him and she blushed and turned away. "Lucy." She mumbled very softly.

He smiled. "Lucy, what a pretty name. I'm Natsu. And I just wanted to know..." Lucy turned to face him again. "Will you go out with me?"

_To be continued_


	2. The Smell and Warmth of Fire

Thank you for the reviews! I didn't think that anyone would like this story, but you guys proved me wrong! Thank you and here is chapter 2!

* * *

"Sometimes my brain and my heart argue,

And when my brain says 'no'

I listen to my heart who says, 'yes'.

And then my brain is stuck dealing

with all the shattered pieces of my heart."

* * *

_Previously on The Growing Fondness Between Two Hearts (previously The Fondness of the Heart):_

_Natsu strutted across the gym and slid across the bench until he was directly beside the blonde. "Hey, what ya reading?"_

_She pointed at the cover and continued to read. He laughed, "Ok, whats your name?"_

_This time she looked at him and blushed and turned away. "Lucy.", she mumbled very softly._

_He smiled, "Lucy, what a pretty name. I'm Natsu. And I just wanted to know..." Lucy turned to face him. "Will you go out with me?"_

* * *

(20 min. Previous...)

Natsu smiled and walked away. Lucy opened up her book to her bookmark and shoved her nose in it. She read maybe three or four words before she lowered it just enough for her to peek over at the boy who owned the seat she was using.

He was walking to Gray, who seemed to be waiting for him. Thats probably where he was before he helped Lucy. She blushed at the memory, no one had been that nice to her in a while, and it was the most popular, with both boys and girls, guy in her entire school. How much luckier could a girl like her get?

After a few shoves back and forth, a fight broke out between Natsu and Gray. Oh, Natsu is also known as the biggest delinquent in the school. Fire and fights with Gray control his life but usually Erza stops them when they start to fight... who knows how long this one will las...

"Oh boys! Its not very healthy to fight with insults and fists! How about you drop it and play some b-ball? That way Erza won't haunt us from wherever she is right now. Ok?" Lisanna bent down in front of Natsu with her booty shorts on (to "pick up a basketball").

Lucy found herself cursing under her breath at the action, even though she sees it every day. For some reason she wanted to just beat the hell out of Lisanna and drag Natsu away from her. She wanted to just give her the most smug expression as she walked away with him mouthing 'mine'.

But Natsu just rolled his eyes and picked the basketball up for her. She blinked her eyes in surprise that he hadn't even cared about the fact she was practically letting him see her whole ass and yelling 'Rape me!'. "Thanks for the idea Lisanna, but I'll get the basketball. You were moving in slow motion." Natsu turned and walked back to Gray, who was laughing, but staring at Lisanna, who was still bent over.

Natsu gripped the ball and said, "You ready to lose ice prick?" Gray took off his shirt and gave him a smug smile. "No, I'm ready to win though. You're going down flames for brains!"

And with that, the most violent basketball game the school had seen yet occured. All the girls picked sides and acted as cheerleaders for either Team 'Natsu Is Hotter Than Fire' or 'Gray's Abs Are Bigger Than A Glacier'. It even got to the point where the for real cheerleaders put on their uniforms and brought out pom poms. All the girls formed human pyramids where they were standing on eachothers shoulders and doing the can-can. Lisanna was leading the cheer for Natsu while Juvia (Gray's official stalker) led for Gray.

All the guy's just yelled stuff like 'Go for a three pointer!' Every girl started to have dance offs between teams. Lisanna and Juvia led a team of them plus two in the main dance off. They were screaming cheers while they put all their effort into dancing. It was evenly split teams, except Natsu had a silent cheerleader, the only one who didn't join in on the Dance Dance Revolution looking battle.

She was watching him and cheering internally. But when she glanced at a random place in her book she saw the words 'he leaned down and kissed her'. She automatically started to read where she was, because apparently there was a kiss coming up in her new favorite romance novel.

Before she knew it, she felt a body slide next to her. "Hey, what ya reading?"

She didn't process who's voice it was and pointed at the cover, her book was just getting good.

She heard an adorable laugh and then, "Ok, whats your name?"

This time she looked up from her book and saw the guy she had been picturing as the main boy character in her book. She blushed and looked away, "Lucy." She mumbled quietly.

"Lucy, what a pretty name."

His voice made her name sound pretty.

"I'm Natsu."

Oh, that she knew perfectly well.

"And I just wanted to know..." She turned and faced him, wondering where this was going.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

_Present:_

Lucy froze, like a statue. She looked like a deer in headlights. Her face started to burn up, like flame rushing through her blood and stopping in her once pale cheeks. He noticed this, and couldn't help but compare that color to that of a pink rose, very pretty, but he wondered why this color found its way to her cheeks. "What... me?" She found her voice, hoping this wasn't a dare or joke, but at the same time hoping it was.

He smiled gently, " Why not?" He pushed up her glasses , which were almost completely off her face. She smiled at his kindness, but questions still circled in her head.

"Whats with this all of a sudden?", she gently asked, not wanting to sound like she was saying no, "I know you far too well from all the gossip between hopeless girls, but I didn't think you knew me until class today. You know, you could date any girl here, and I know for a fact Lisanna is IN LOVE with you..." She was silenced by his finger.

"But I don't want to date Lisanna, I want to date you. Is that ok?" He removed his finger from her lips. She smiled and nodded, she was so into the moment that she didn't process that she just agreed to be Natsu's girlfriend.

"Good. Now we have about fifteen minutes, why don't we get to know eachother a little better?" He gave a toothy grin. She blushed and nodded.

Across the gym Gray had his jaw hanging down. He looked over and first thing sees Natsu and his apparent new girlfriend chatting back and forth. Natsu even held her hand which she blushed at. But a few words from Natsu and she was smiling while saying a few things here and there. Gray put on a smirk, well done flame head, just treat this one nicer and maybe you can keep a girl for a while.

Just then, an announcment filled the air. The frantic voice of the principal yelled, "We are in a lockdown! I repeat! Lockdown! Grab a buddy and get against the wall! Teachers, its a code 818, you know what to do."

Every student grabbed somone and sat on the bleachers. Erza explained what an 818 was, criminal spotted on campus. It was very rare, so the kids took it seriously. But, they still continued quiet conversations, because they had turn off the lights and they were nervous, conversations were a distraction so no one got scared.

Lucy froze and Natsu asked "Are you ok? Are you scared?" Lucy gave a small nod in response. "Well, lets play a game, we'll ask eachother questions until its over. Ok?" Lucy looked at him and nodded.

"Whats your favorite color?" She mumbled, "Pink... Whats your favorite animal?" "Dragon. Whats your favorite..."

Their game continued, Lucy got so distracted she forgot they were in lockdown, until the announcment saying they could go home interupted their staring contest. "Wow, its already an hour past when school gets out." Natsu looked at his watch. Lucy looked at it too and her eyes widened.

Everyone hissed when someone turned back on the lights. Everyone ran to their lockers and grabbed their stuff, some had buses to catch or parents waiting for them while others took off running home. Meanwhile Natsu walked Lucy to her locker, because he already grabbed his stuff, and waited for her to grab her things. Once she was done, he walked with her outside, all while holding her hand.

Once they got outside Natsu asked, "Do you walk or do parents pick you up?"

"Walk."

Natsu smiled, "Well then, is it ok if I walk you home?" Lucy blushed, then smiled back, "If you want to..."

"Great! Lead the way!" Natsu pulled her forward a little and she gave a dazzling smile, which he returned with his signature grin. She gave directions and pointed all the way until her house. When they got there she released his hand, "Thank you, for walking me home." "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled and she smiled back and nodded. She turned to go inside but he grabbed her hand and turned her back around. She looked at him surprised, and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

It was only a moment, but it felt like an eternity. Even after he left with a wave and a dash down the street, the warmth from his lips lingered. The only thing she could think of, was how he smelled like a warm fire, and how his skin felt like warmth from a real fire.


	3. First Kiss

It's been a while eh? Enjoy! And I'm sorry about making Lisanna a bitch, just throwing that out there for all those people that hate on people for doing that.

* * *

_"The hardest thing about falling is that once you've fallen,_

_You have to wait for who you fell for in this lonely pit of anxiety,_

_Of whether they'll join you, or if you'll have to crawl out slowly,_

_Breaking pieces until you finally get out."_

* * *

Alarms are completely unneeded in the Heartfilia household. The young blonde teenager residing in the small house can wake up as soon as her mother does, exactly one hour before school and mom's work. Today was no different. It was a normal Friday, nothing more or less. At least that's what Lucy thought when she woke up. It didn't occur to her that yesterday was way more important than her memory made it out to be.

The girl was a complete morning person, as soon as she wakes up she is more awake than a person who chugged three cups of coffee in the morning. After all, the daytime is more interesting than sleep. Even if the students at school were dumb, the information you pick up can be used to help you. For example: true sluts like Queen Bitch get raped. And not all guys will be as clueless as Natsu Dragneel.

See? The stupidity of her classmates will guide her through life after school! No 'boy drama' crap, EVER.

Lucy grabbed her phone and disactivated the alarm that would go off in fifty-eight minutes. She didn't know why she even had it on. Maybe it was just to put her mind at ease in case she ever did sleep in. Better safe than sorry, you know?

She walked over to where she had already set out her outfit for school. She had the whole day planned, since every day was the same. A boring day of rivalry with Queen Bitch, finishing those books, writing a new chapter for her latest story, and then work. After that, it was cleaning house and reading until 8:30, bedtime. Ah, schedules make life easier.

"Meow!" Happy jumped out from underneath the covers and rubbed against Lucy's leg.

"Awwww, who's a good kitty? Are you coming to lunch today? I'll bring extra fish!"

"Meow!"

"I'll take that as a yes!" She scratched his furry blue chin, listening to the satisfied purrs of the cat.

She sat down on the floor and pulled him into her lap. She rubbed noses with him and pet him from head to toe, he purred rhythmically to her touch. She smiled brightly and continued to pet him, stroking his ears and then poking his nose.

Who needed people when felines were fifty times more loyal and friendly? You don't hear humans purr, a sound that can calm the heart just by listening and looking into the luminous eyes of the household pet. She would take a cat over drama any day.

When Happy got up and walked to his food bowl, meowing and giving begging eyes, Lucy sensed motives behind the friendliness.

Of course, cats also have their ways of bribery. That cute little kitty's hungry! In exchange for it shedding hair on you, give it a nice treat. It was a fair offer in the feline world.

"Of course, you wanted food." Happy meowed in reply.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. They had a mini fridge filled with fish just for the little spoiled feline. She grabbed a random water breathing scaly creature and walked back to her room, dropping it in his dish with a 'thud'. Water droplets flew everywhere, "Don't choke on it."

Happy purred and dug in. Cat food wasn't good enough for him, he had to have the fruits of the water... spoiled fat cat.

Honestly, he wasn't too fat, but he would be if he kept up his current appetite. Do they sell kitty tread mills?

She laughed at the thought, maybe they would just start going on jogs? Cats are just like dogs in some ways, you can take them for walks on a leash and feed them less to help them lose wait. Hey, a cat would be one of the more normal things on a leash in her neighborhood. Seriously, sometimes the old lady at the park walks the old squirrel she takes care of. Now THATS a comical sight.

Enough about the cat, he might show up at lunch again. It was always up to how much sun was out and if he was feeling unlazy and willing to walk the couple of blocks to get a couple of fish.

Lucy rolled her eyes as Happy finished his fish before she could walk two steps to her outfit. He turned and thanked her with a hearty meow before jumping back onto her bed and lying down.

The blonde slipped into her school uniform and brushed her hair, tying up part into her signature side ponytail. After appearamce comes food. She walked to her fridge and opened it, debating on what sounded good that morning. Eggs and Bacon? Pancakes? Waffles? After running through her list in her mind, Lucy decided that it was a pancake day. Thin, warm stacks of syrupy goodness were the best way to start out the day after all.

The girl went throughout her kitchen, opening drawers and cabinets to gather ingrediants and utensils for making the sweet breakfast. Her mother and her had made a recipe a while back, when Lucy was only in grade school. It was the best pancakes she had ever eaten, though maybe it was the memories behind the recipe that made them so sweet and delectable.

After the five minutes of batter mixing, the dough went to the final stage of becoming a pancake. They sizzled on the skillet as the blonde eyed them carefully, making sure they were a perfect golden brown before flipping them and eventually removing them once the smell and look were satisfying. She made four with the amount of batter she made, and she ate them within five minutes. The remains of syrup still coated her plate as she carried her dirtied dishes to the sink, washing them carefully before returning to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Her morning routine was finished after she packed up her backpack. There was still five minutes on the clock, victory.

"Lucy dear, I'm going to work. Have fun at school. Love you." She heard her mother greet her from the front door, with light coughs laced between words.

"Love you too mom! Be safe!" Lucy called to her as the door shut.

The busty blonde sighed and stood up to follow her mother'slead, except to school. But when she opened the door, she was greeted by a person. His hand was raised as if he were going to knock, his pink hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

What?

Lucy stood baffled at his appearance, what did he...

And then yesterday flooded her brain.

Natsu grinned and dropped his hand. "Hey! Thought I'd walk you to school!"

The blonde blushed as she remembered all that had taken place the day before, all the words they had exchange and the warmth of his touch. Suddenly, she smelled a campfire, and felt light flames dance on her cheeks.

Natsu extended his hand and bowed slightly, as if asking her for a dance, and looked up at her with a toothy grin.

Luvy stared and blushed, taking his hand and closing the door. He grinned sweetly and tugged her towards the sidewalk, with her right behind him.

* * *

Lucy had no idea how it had happened, but here she was. Eating lunch with none other than Natsu Dragneel at her secret spot.

If her memory served her right, she had received eighteen, no nineteen death threats today?

She guessed it started when they got to school, him talking with her blushing and adding comments once in a while, the two still holding hands with their fingers laced. That had caused the girls in front of the school to drop their jaws to the ground, some also death glaring her like she had killed their family or something. Lucy was a little taken back, she didn't even know these people!

Natsu didn't seem to notice at first, but when he saw Lucy looking towards a girl dragging her finger across her throat, he looked at his blonde and squeezed her hand, giving her a heart melting grin. When he saw Lucy blush and nervously look about, he turned to glare at the girl who threatened her. This of course made her gasp and start crying, her two friends leading her away and whispering sweet words to the bawling girl. Lucy looked up at the boy, smiling, and after pushing up her glasses, he smiled back.

Then there was first period.

He had refused to let her walk alone, stating that as the princess she needed a protective dragon. In his heart, he knew rumors spread fast, in her heart she knew it too, so she had blushed and agreed. It wasn't all bad until, for once, they walked into the class to see Queen Bitch already in the class.

Wow! She's on time! Quick, take a picture!

Lisanna had opened her mouth, probably to tease the blonde or threaten her about the whole seat thing thatoccured the day previous, but her fat mouth shut as soon as she saw the pink haired male who was holding onto the blonde's hand. The silver haired girl stopped in her tracks, putting on the fakest sweet smile ever.

"Morning Lucy! Oh, and it's Natsu!" She gritted her teeth, "What a nice surprise!"

Lisanna spat out words like poison, Lucy looked at her and couldn't help but smirk. This was TOO perfect.

The blonde turned and smiled at the pink haired male, releasing her hand and telling him goodbye. He smiled brightly and was about to leave when Lucy kissed his cheek. He seemed surprised at first, but returned the favor by kissing her cheek. Then he ran down the hall with a goodbye to get to class on time.

Lisanna looked like she would explode, her friends behind her were in shock. Lucy just smiled with a poisonous expression, enjoying every second that her least favorite person just processed what had happened. "It was good to see you too Lisanna!"

With that, the girl had walked back to her window seat, pulling out the same book as yesterday and shutting out everyone around her to read each romantic word the hotty was saying to the heroine.

After that, she had received glares from all the girls who were single, some even glared while flirting with their boyfriend. The death threats came whenever she went to the bathroom, where a group of girls would surround her and tell her about 'their friend so-and-so who has loved Natsu since middle school' and then threaten her to stay away from him.

But now, it was lunch. The time of the day when she could escape to a rain of cherry blossoms and a bed of green grass.

Then, along the way, Natsu had followed her. She led him to the wall of ivy and opened up a door to her world only he had seen. Besides the cat, but he was her family. Natsu was a special person, the first to ever try and be kind to her. And... maybe more.

And here they were, Lucy snuggled against the tree they were leaning on and snuggled close to the pinkette. The boy with an arm around the girl and the other stuffing his face with the spicy chicken from his lunch. Lucy had her lunch container on his leg, so she could lean against him and still reach her food. Lucy really shouldn't be this comfortable with someone she had known, well personally anyway, for two days. But in her heart, she felt like she was the safest she could be when she was next to him, her heart felt warm and her soul felt calm. And physical touch was like a drug, his warm skin was comforting to touch, letting her know that he isn't fake. His body radiates heat like a fire, and his smell makes her sigh in content. He smelt like the kind of smoke from a campfire that makes anyone take multiple sniffs before they are satisfied. There was no way she could not accept his invitation to sit next to him once he had admired the setting. And when his arm wrapped around her shoulders, she leaned in closer to him, resting the side of her head against his chest.

It was so peaceful she could fall asleep, his smell filled her nose, his heat circled her like a blanket. Of course, she didn't want to do anything to creep out Natsu. That would be horrible, and she didn't want that. Why couldn't she just read his mind?! It was stuff like this that makes liking someone hard. If thats what all these feelings meant, then yes, she liked him. But it felt stronger...

Natsu was wondering the same thing as the blonde snuggled undereath his arm. He had no idea what was going through her mind. But he knew she was comfortable, judging by her sigh when she had snuggled into his embrace. She smelled wonderful, like the cherry blossoms that fell like rain around them mixed with the sweet smell of vanilla. Her beautiful brown eyes were barely open, with her black glasses almost completely off her nose. Her golden hair was tucked behind her ears so that she could eat, though she looked like her food was forgotten. Her pink lips formed a light smile.

He had finished his food minutes ago, it was a gift to be able to eat all that hot and spicy food at speeds that would win any eating competition. Lucy had dropped her chopsticks a little while ago. He watched her close her eyes and hum, then open them again. Eventually, she shifted her head to look up at the boy.

She smiled nuzzled his chest, feeling like nothing could hurt her. He smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She blushed and closed her eyes, he he placed his head on hers and closed his eyes. He felt like he had known her for years.

Then, the dreaded bell rang. They heard bustling as all the students packed up and walked back into the school. The two groaned and didn't move. Lucy went to sit up but he pushed her back down. She opened her eyes and saw his looking right at hers. "Let's just, stay like this for a while."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked hand in hand down a road. The boy, had a giant bruise on his eye. Lucy couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She should have told him that if they were late Erza would kill them, but she was too comfy to say anything.

_Ten minutes after lunch ended..._

_Natsu and Lucy walked to gym hand in hand, not thinking about what was waiting behind the door. Lucy got off lucky, walking to her class's line and jumping in. Natsu was a little too slow._

_The scarlet haired girl instantly lifted her eyes from her role call. "Natsu Dragneel, Class A. Stupid pink haired boy who just walked in, you're late."_

_Natsu gulped and started to sweat, "Ummm, it won't happen again Erza err Miss Scarlet."_

_Erza wasted no time in lunging across the gym to sock him in the eye. Everyone cringed at the pained curses that flew from the pinketexs mouth. "What the hell was that for?"_

_Erza stood like noghing happened and looked at him with a cold stare. "I let you off easy since we're friends." She leaned in and whispered, "I'll pretend I didn't notice your little girlfriend come in late too."_

_Natsu gulped and nodded, one of hands pressed against his eye._

_Gray had started laughing hysterically, but not without Erza turning around and lunging at him too. Her fist barely missed connected with his cheek and he automatically stopped laughing. _

_Erza nodded at his cooperation and walked back to the front of the class. "Now that we've got all the tardies sorted out, today we're..."_

_"Wait! Lucy was late too!" Lisanna interrupted the redhead and pointed at the blonde in the back of the line._

_Erza looked directly at Lucy, "Really? I didn't see anything."_

* * *

Lucy had wondered about why the woman had let her off the hook. Apparently her and Natsu were friends, but she had never said anything to Erza except for 'Yes mam!'

"Are you sure your eye is ok?" Lucy questioned the boy who had been watching the cement in front of them. People who walked by pointed at him and whispered, probably jumping to the conclusion that he had been in a fight. Which was technically true, but it was onesided and over with one punch,

Natsu looked down at her and smiled. "I'm fine. Now, where do you want to go?"

They were out on a, Lucy still couldn't believe it, date.

Lucy went to say he could pick whenher phone alarm went off. She frowned and fished her phone out of her jacket pocket. The text read 'Work'.

Lucy freaked out, she had to be at work in fifteen minutes! It was only two blocks away, but... what was she supposed to say to Natsu?

"Crap, I forgot work..." Lucy mumbled to herself.

Natsu leaned over and read her phone. "Oh, do you have work?"

Lucy turned to him and apologized. "I am so sorry, I completely forgot about this and I was really looking forward to our..."

Natsu silenced her with a finger to her lips. "We can do this again later, but work is a must-do right away. I'll miss you, but you need to go. Lets exchange numbers and we'll talk ok?"

Lucy smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. They tapped their phones, exchanging numbers, and then the blonde raced to the bakery she worked at.

* * *

"Lucy dear, you can go home now!"

"Thank you mam!"

Lucy untied her apron and went back to the bakery locker room. It was a quick change to her clothes she came here in and slipping into her outside shoes before she said farewell to the older woman who runs the place and went outside. There was a creepy man leaning against the wall of the building next door, but she brushed it off.

When she was back to where her and Natsu had parted hours ago, she stopped, but footsteps continued for two seconds after. Her instincts automatically made her turn to face whatever was behind her. The same man from the bakery was trying to jump behind a nearby building, but realized he had been caught and kept walking towards the terrified blonde.

Lucy panicked and started to run. She had no idea where she was running to, she just knew she had to run FAST. When she found an open minimart, she sprinted inside. Thankfully, the man didn't follow her in. She was panicking, trying to call home three times with no answer. Shevsearched her contacts, work and home were all she had that morning, but now there was 'Natsu'.

She quickly called him and paced up and down an aisle while her phone rung. "Hello? Lucy?"

She sighed loudly in relief, "Oh thank God you picked up! Natsu, I'm scared!"

"What? Why? Where are you?"

She breathed heavily from panic, her heart racing with every glance she took out outside, where the mystery man she now recognized as a regular customer, still stood. "I'm at that convinience store on the corner, the one we passed by today. I'm scared, a guy who comes to the bakery a lot followed me today and..."

"I'm on my way! Do NOT go outside until I come get you!"

The beep on the other end of the line made her heart calm down a bit, but the minutes while she waited for Natsu dragged on. Somewhere along the while, she had sat down on the cold, white tile floor.

Everytime the doors opened she would jump. The third time was the charm, Natsu ran in and practically flew to her side after checking all the aisles. "Lucy I'm here. Where is he?" He was panting from his run.

Lucy pushed herself off the floor and pointed out of the huge glass windows. Natsu bent over to catch his breath and nodded. He took her hand and walked her outside. The man looked up and smiled at the sight of the beautiful blonde, but frowned slightly at the sight of the pinkette.

"Oh... is this your boyfriend?" The man reached out slightly but Natsu slapped his hand away, an angry expression decorating his face.

"Yay, I am. And I don't appreciate you following her like this." Natsu glared at the man, like he was ready to kill him. The man stood his ground.

Natsu grabbed the girl and smashed his lips against hers. The blonde's eyes widened and her cheeks turned dark red. The man just kind of backed away and left, with Natsu glaring at him until he was gone.

Lucy stood still, all of her good memories flying through her brain.

When he pulled away and searched with his eyes for the creeper, Lucy barely mumbled, "...my first kiss..."

* * *

That ending was inspired by Say I Love You, so credit to that. Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^


End file.
